Who is that girl?
by XXLilyHanajimaXX
Summary: This is a story with Kyoya and an OC that I made. The story is completely unique and has all the best moments in Ouran with a little of my own touch. Could Kyoya be read by someone other than Haruhi? Someone who cares for him and he cares for back?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first story and I hope it's good. Please review. This is about Kyoya and an OC character that I made up. Enjoy. _

Prologue-

Aria was just a girl. A small girl with beautiful long midnight hair that curled to perfection. Her bright ice eyes pierced through the dark like a light house in a storm. Her flawless skin without blemish was as fair as ivory, only small freckles tarnished her perfect skin. Dark eye lashes rimmed her wise eyes, and the blood red stained across her lips. All in all, she was a true beauty. Flawless and sweet, like a small flower blooming in the harsh desert.

Aria was like a sister to Haruhi Fujioka, and she was always there when she was needed, but poor Haruhi couldn't be there for her. Aria was born into a family from the Mafia in Italy. Her mother died from child birth and her father killed himself after seeing his true love die. Aria was left alone and was raised by the leader, and soon, Aria was the best fighter in their clan, and only at the age of 4. She was then given to Haruhi's father to take care of; she needed to be raised properly.

Aria never learnt her last name and was never told to ask it, but her name was infamous throughout Japan and Italy, and any neighbouring countries. She was feared and many people attempted to attack the small girl in a way to get rid of their fear, but she wouldn't allow it, and she fought and won every battle. The small girl grew up with a cold attitude and only showed love to her new father and sister.

On many occasions, Aria would run away from home for a while to keep her new father and sister out of danger. They understood completely and would always keep the light outside flickering just for her. Aria worked hard at her father's work place as a waitress and she received much money, enough for her to get into a good school and keep away from them. Aria was the same age as Haruhi and they often sent letters to each other about their studies and work.

Haruhi never knew that her long lost sister would come back to her just when her life was changed by the host club.

Chapter 1- Who is that girl?

Haruhi Fujioka was waiting in music room 3 for the bell to ring and for the costumers to come. They had just found out that Haruhi was a girl and their plan for her to pretend to be a boy and repay their dept was going pretty smoothly, until the doors burst open someone wearing black skinny legged jeans, a purple high cut top, black doc martins, bandages wrapped around the persons arms to their elbows and a bowler hat that hat spiky black hairs coming through, burst into the room. All the members were startled by this random encounter that they merely stood still and looked at the unusual person. The girl pounced (it was obvious due to her incredible figure) onto Haruhi.

"I have been looking everywhere for you! Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" The girl's voice was like sweet bells ringing in everyone's ears. Haruhi smiled immediately and grabbed the girl into a tight embrace.

"It's been too long!" Haruhi stood with the girl still in her arms. "What are you doing here?" Haruhi looked at the small girl with a questioning eye. A smile spread across the girls face and she stepped back slightly to give her friend room.

"I just transferred here today. You still haven't answered my question you know?" Haruhi smiled at her, until the doors opened wide. They looked, only to see a small group of men with tatty outfits and weapons such as pipes, knuckle dusters and small knives. They were obviously from a gang of some sort.

"Oi! You in the hat! Get here, we have unfinished business." The tallest and buffest guy in the lot called out to the small girl, pointing a large sausage finger at her directly.

"Seriously," The girl turned to face them. "You guys need to say something else. Everyone says 'we have unfinished business.' It's kinda boring." She smiled and mimicked the man's actions with a pointed finger at his face. The man grew red in the face and pulled out a man by his shirt and pushed him roughly towards the girl.

"You, attack her!" The smaller man looked towards his boss, then turned to ace the girl. He gripped his pipe tightly in his hand and attacked. The girl smiled and blocked, while grabbing the pipe out of his hand and hitting the back of his knees, then she pushed his head onto the ground and tied his hands and feet together with a ripped piece of his shirt. She turned back to the group of startled men, and smiled.

"Who's next?" She questioned innocently. They all stepped back slightly, but proceeded to attack the girl at the same time. All their efforts were in vain though, as the girl used her agility to manoeuvre around and get them all to the ground. The only man left was the boss, and he was already holding his knife tightly. With a wild roar, he attacked only to miss completely and end up being pushed to the wall hard, weapon less and in complete pain. The knife was held up to his throat, drawing only a small amount of blood. She grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him to the ground, hitting his knees hard.

"Now boss man." She pulled him back to his feet and pulled him towards to face the stunned hosts. "Say 'Sorry' to these boys." She ordered the man to, and he whimpered in fear and did as she wished.

"s-s-sorry." The man said softly and once he was done, she let his hair go.

"Now, if I ever see you or your men in 200 foot radios of this place, then I will personally beat the living day lights out of you." The girl watched the men take her words into account and scurry away with his men right behind him. She turned back to her friend and the boys. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously. "I'm really sorry about that, I can't go far without being attacked. I'm really sorry for dragging you into it." She kept her head down, ashamed. It wasn't until she felt a hand in her shoulder did she look up. It was Mori.

"That was really something." He smiled down to her. She was completely startled for a while.

"Um, thank you." They couldn't see, but it was obvious she was smiling.

"Comon Aria, let them see what you look like." Haruhi stepped forward to take the offending hat away from her head. Aria reached out to stop her but was too slow as he hair fell down to its full length, sitting just below her hips. They all gasped in shock at her obvious beauty, they never thought someone who could do all that, could be such a cutie. A blush rose to her cheeks as she looked away, cursing Haruhi at the same time.

"WOW!" The twins said in unison looking intently at her face.

"Now now boys, we mustn't stare." Tamaki tried to turn the attention away from the stunned girl. He then turned to face her with a smile plastered in his face. "It is a pleasure to be in the same room with such a beautiful princess." He then attempted to hand her a rose but the girl refused to take it.

"Um, Haruhi, are you a host?" The girl turned to face her friend. Haruhi smiled at her.

"Yeah, I kinda broke a vase so I have to be a host and repay them back." Aria laughed at her friend placing a soft hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Hey, it's not funny! I have to spend every day with these guys!" She pointed an accusing finger at the curious boys.

"It's not that bad Haruhi!" The twins placed their arms around Haruhi affectionately. She simply pushed them away and looked towards her friend again, then, she sighed after spotting Tamaki in a depressed state in the corner. Aria saw, and laughed lightly, not wishing to offend the boy.

"Could you tell us who you are?" Mori showed her to a seat and sat down opposite her.

"My name is Aria. I was born and raised in Italy but was taken over to Haruhi's family to be raised properly. I was, actually, in the Italian mafia for some time and I learned to fight there. Obviously, the men were respective; everybody looked after each other like family, so being there was amazing." Aria smiled at the tea set down in front of her.

"Ohhh that's amazing!" She heard a boy say and stand next to her. It was Hani. "Could we have a small fight some time?" He had the biggest most innocent eyes ever, and Aria could never think to fight him. But she wasn't dumb, she had heard many stories about Haninozuka, and it would be a pleasure to fight someone that might be at her level.

"Of course, anytime." She smiled at the small boy, knowing that he was older than she and that he was to be respected.

"Can you guys please stop questioning her? She just got here and you act as if she is going to kill us all!" Haruhi stepped forward and placed a hand on Aria's shoulder.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"You enrolled here today right?"

"Yeah, I'm actually in your class." Aria smiled towards her friend.

"That's awesome!" Haruhi pulled her into a big hug. Aria smiled and hugged her back, just as eagerly.

"Hey, hey Kyoya, are you okay?" Aria and Haruhi heard the boys run over to him and crowd. They followed after, only to find Kyoya beet red and dizzy on the floor.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked as the twins picked him up and placed him on the couch. Hani and Mori ran to get some water and the twins were about to go as for a doctor when Tamaki stopped them.

"He's okay, just a bit shocked that's all." Once he finished his sentence, he looked towards Aria with a small smile on his face. Aria felt slightly uncomfortable with his stare directed towards her and she shifted nervously.

"Umm, so he is going to be okay?" Aria wanted to get Tamaki's attention away from her. He smiled a dazzling smile and nodded his head.

"Yes, defiantly Aria." Aria smiled and looked down at him, her first time looking at him. He was extremely good looking, no, he was gorgeous. He had silky black hair that was cropped short, his eyes were a dark grey and were slightly open as he was still dizzy. His skin was flawless and shiny in the light and his dark eye lashes brushed against his cheeks every time he closed his eyes. Aria looked away as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

KYOYA POV

She was a beauty. Her hair spilled out from the hat and flowed long and soft, her skin was pale and fair, her sparkling eyes lit up like stars in a black empty sky, her dark lashes rimmed her eyes and made them stand out. But that was nothing compared to her deep red, full lips that were slightly open. She looked away as a blush formed over her face, her fringe covered her face and hid her face from him. She was stunning, the epitome of beauty. The next thing Kyoya knew, he was on the floor and the whole room was spinning.

Kyoya opened his eyes to see everyone surrounding him with worried faces. He wanted to tell then he was fine but the sight of the mysterious girl again made him keep his mouth silent. He turned his gaze away, only straining to hear their conversation.

"Umm, so he is going to be okay?" That was the girl, her voice was like a sweet melody.

"Yes, defiantly Aria." Aria. Kyoya snickered to himself. Aria is Italian for Melody.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria sighed as she spun around and checked out herself in the mirror. Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea. She pouted again, tugging on the sides of her dress.

"I'm such a softie, and to think I am feared by many, in my pretty dress!" She pretended to act cute and girly.

EARLIER THAT DAY

"You have to pay them a dept?" Aria said taking a small sip from her tea. Haruhi nodded.

"Yes."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know, a while though. It was an expensive vase." She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. Aria sighed but smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Can I help at all?" Haruhi was shocked at her friend's proposal.

"I, I don't know. Can she Kyoya?" Haruhi turned around to see Kyoya with his clip board in his arms and his lap top placed in front of him on the table. He tapped on the keys for a while then turned to face Haruhi, trying hard to avert his gaze from Aria.

"She could. I have heard that she was exceedingly popular since the second she came into the school grounds. We could open up a section with men, but I heard she was more like a guru for some girls. They had troubles with their boyfriends or crushes and Aria helped them out." He turned back to his lap top and started to type again. Aria saw he looked kinda pale but kept her mouth shut.

"Wow, Aria. Your here for only a short time and already you have made tons of friends!" Haruhi was obviously impressed with her friends but knew that she would any way.

"Not really, I just gave them some advice; actually, it was really just my opinion." She turned away from their attention.

"It seems to have worked." Tamaki was looking out the window at the time. Aria and the others walked to see what he was looking at. It was just the students out and about, except one fact; most girls were off confessing their love and others were standing with their boyfriends. The whole place seemed to mingle with each other.

"Wow!" Hani said sitting on Mori's shoulders. Aria smiled at the sight.

"Cute." She simply said and stared caringly. She snapped out of it and turned to face Tamaki. "Kyoya said I could help Haruhi, and I really want to do anything I can for her. Could I please?" Aria was looking hopingly at the king, her eyes were bright and wanting. Tamaki sighed then smiled.

"Of course you may. We have spare clothes at the back that you may have since I'm guessing you don't have any." She giggled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm as poor as Haruhi."

"HEY!" Haruhi hit Aria playfully over the head. "I'm not that poor." They smiled at each other as Haruhi guided her to the other room. Once they were gone the host club huddled together.

"So, what do you guys think of her?" Tamaki said crouching next to the twins.

"She's cute. We should get lots of costumers now!" They said in unison.

"I like her! She gave me her cake and we had a big discussion about different cakes and toys!" Hani was jumping excitingly next to Mori.

"Yeah, she's cool." Mori patted his hand on Hani's head to calm him, it worked immediately.

"Okay, we should get her into a dress, but if she is like how she dresses, then she would probably want to have a boy's uniform too. Kaoru, Hikaru! Go get one for her."

"YES SIR!" They dashed off. Kyoya stayed silent out of the circle. Tamaki noticed this immediately.

"What about you Kyoya?" Tamaki smiled cruelly at his close friend. Kyoya just stared at him indifferent.

"You know, if Aria helps her than Haruhi will leave the Host club sooner and you will have no time to spend with her." He turned around rudely. Tamaki wasn't stupid, he knew this. But that didn't matter. Kyoya hadn't shown any emotion towards anyone, not emotion like that. He wanted to do something for his friend, and it would be Aria. He would get Aria and Kyoya together no matter what!

Tamaki was crying in happiness when the doors opened and everyone gasped. In the door way was Aria, in her yellow dress. It was a good fit, showing off all her curves and sitting nicely just above her knees. Her hair was tied up and her fringe was left hanging loosely out in her face, but Haruhi brushed it away and put it behind her ear. All in all, it matched her perfectly.

"Guys stop gawking!" Haruhi said, making all the boys close their mouths, even Kyoya's. Aria smiled and lifted her dress slightly, to show off her black boots. Haruhi laughed at this, along with the boys. Tamaki walked forward and pulled out a hand.

"Welcome to the host club." He smiled as Aria returned the smiled and shook his hand back. Kyoya's presence was lost, as he was sitting on the couch facing away from them. His face was completely red and his stomach had butterflies in them.

Haruhi and Aria were running as fast as they could to get to the Host club, Aria wasn't even changed into her dress. Instead, she was wearing the boys slacks, her doc martins, a white female shirt, it was pulled up high to her shoulders, the school tie and her usual bandages for gloves, reaching all the way up to her elbows. She was attempting to pull her hair into a pony tail while running but failed, instead, she just tied them up in two plats that hung loosely, covering her ears.

They finally reached the host club, only to find the place decked out like a tropical paradise, with the boys in the middle wearing appropriate clothing. Tamaki stood up and quickly paddled on about the club and how it works as Aria was clomped by Hani. She smiled and hugged him back eagerly.

The day passed quickly for Aria, many girls came in and asked many questions, and a few guys came in too to see Aria too (only for questions about girls though, like the inside scoop). Aria would also get checked up on by Haruhi in case she was freaking out, which she wasn't. Aria always felt casual no matter where she was. The best part of the day was though, when they got to go back to the music room and watch Tamaki sulk.

"Tamaki, stop eating that commoners ramen and help us with the plans." Hikaru said standing near Kyoya and his lap top. Aria was sitting at the end of the table with Hani on her lap, they got along well. Tamaki continued to sulk, then asked Haruhi to become a girl again, then when Haruhi used the word 'dude' Tamaki freaked out, calling to 'Mama'.

"I'm sorry but, who's mama?" Kaoru asked.

"Based on club position I guess it's me." Kyoya said indifferently. Aria laughed at the sight, along with Hani of course. Aria smiled towards her friend when asked if she had dancing experience.

"Haruhi failed at anything physical when we were in primary school." Aria interrupted. "She would always find an excuse not to do sport or play with the other kids. I remember one time and guy asked her to dance, for sheer curiosity, she said yes. Then she broke his foot." Aria laughed making Haruhi go red.

"It was a total accident! He wasn't a good teacher anyway." Haruhi mumbled to herself as the other host's laughed. Tamaki didn't accept this and proposed a bet, which Haruhi as forced to accept.

Haruhi was practicing dancing, Hani and Mori were... dancing (?), Tamaki was sulking, the twins were annoying and Kyoya was simply on his clip board. Aria couldn't help but smile at the odd scene, seeing how so many different people could get along so well and create something that everyone loves. Haruhi and her dance partner were taking a break when Aria decided to meet the girl.

"Excuse me, may I sit with you?" Aria smiled at her as she nodded in response. She took a seat admiring the flowers as they sat in the vase. "My names Aria."

"My name is Kanako. It is a pleasure." She smiled at Aria but quickly turned back to the table wear. "These are lovely cups, I see their new." Kyoya walked over and explained where they came from and anything she wished to know. Aria and Haruhi too into note that she was well accounted with table wear, only Haruhi couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"I see you like table wear." The girl jumped and nervously tried to deny the fact. At the same time, a boy walked in with a large box, Kyoya immediately walked over to meet with him. They talked and talked and as they did, Kanako grew nervous. She turned to say something towards the boy, and everyone else. Aria couldn't help but notice the sad expression on her face when she faced away from him. When they had both left, Tamaki put a plan into action, a plan that Aria didn't want to be a part of.

It was the night of the ball and Tamaki welcomed the guests with a short speech. The bands played and everyone cheered, and when I say everyone, I mean all the girls. Kyoya was next to speak making all the girls giggle in delight. A 'passionate' kiss from the king was their reward for dancing well. Aria just sighed, pulling on her dress, wondering why she willingly went into this labour, oh yeah, for Haruhi.

Aria was wearing a short dress that she refused to bend over in, it was deep blue with a black strip at the bottom and through the middle along with a black strip in her waist, it was strapless with a few buttons in-between her breasts. She wore tall stiletto heels, with a few bracelets and a black choker in a bow. Her hair was half up and in a messy bun, and she wore no makeup.

Aria was hiding in the wings, waiting for the speeches to be done so she could 'say' she was present and run away.

"With fancy tuna?" Haruhi seemed to be quite embarrassed with what happened after woods. The twins hugged her and Kyoya was calling someone on his phone. Aria couldn't help but laugh, causing them to look at her.

"My, our princess is here!" Tamaki said grabbing one of Aria's hands. "Would you care to dance?"

"Are you not meant to dance with our ladies?" Aria asked slyly. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes yes, but I can't leave you alone. Kyoya, why don't you dance with the lady?" Kyoya snapped up and looked at Aria, blushed, then looked away.

"I will, but not for long." Kyoya said cool, trying to hide his shaky voice. Aria smiled as he came over and took her hand. They walked to the dance floor together and as he bowed, she looked around. Everyone was watching, them. She blushed deep red as she placed her hand on his shoulder and began to dance. "You're quite good for someone who is forced to fight all her life." He smiled at her.

"I don't know about that." A blush and she looked away. "They taught me a lot, not just fighting." She smiled at the stunned Kyoya.

"A lot?" He raised a questionable eye brow as she giggled.

"To read, write, speak different languages, ride a bike. There were many men there but there is woman. They taught me how to be a lady, I guess." She rolled her eyes, knowing that she was far from being a lady. Before Kyoya could say more, Mori and Hani quickly grabbed Haruhi and took her away, which was the queue.

With that, they stopped dancing and Kyoya wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her to the room they were meant to meet. The others were already there and the twins were giving Haruhi clothes and Hani was placing her into the room. Once she was dressed, they pulled her out and the twins 'attempted' to put make up on her. Shrugging and rolling her eyes, Aria pushed the boys aside.

"If there was something that woman taught me," She grabbed some foundation. "it was how to put makeup on." She smiled and began her work. That's when Tamaki burst into the door.

"Gentlemen, here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for." He was cut off mid sentence by the sight of Haruhi dressed as a pretty young girl. Tamaki was looking at her as she was complaining.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes."

"Good." Aria laughed at her and sat down in her chair. While Haruhi went on with the plan, the others went back to entertaining, and Aria found her way back to Kyoya's grasp.

"Any way, let's get back. We have people to entertain." Kyoya said smiling down to the small girl. She smiled back, as they walked back to the hall. Soon, Kanako and Toru would get together and the finale dance will be dedicated towards them and all will end well. It was all cute and cliché but Aria found her presence pointless, and she wanted Tamaki to know. So when they got back to the hall, she spotted Tamaki and walked towards him with determination.

"Hey, Tamaki." He turned around and smiled at her with absolute pride. "Can I go now?"

"Why of course not!" He said nearly fainting at the thought. "You still have to dance!"

"I thought the last dance was for Kanako and Toru!" She said nearly yelling.

"Yes. It is but I thought all the host's could have one last dance with a lady of their choice?" Tamaki smiled down to everyone.

"I am going to kill you when we get back to school." She said staring at him with disgust. It was perfect timing. The magical two dashed onto the stage and lights lit them up as they danced, the sakura trees let their petals fall on them. The scene was perfect. Soon Hikaru and Kaoru decided it was finished and Kanako was the winner, and would receive a kiss from, Haruhi. Aria smiled at the awkward situation that Haruhi was in.

Haruhi didn't want to do it, but Kyoya knew how to get his way, and Haruhi was walking down the stairs.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chans first kiss do you?" Hani informed Tamaki. He freaked, and ran forward to stop the kiss, but instead, caused it to happen, on the lips. Aria couldn't help but laugh at the awkward sight. This will cause Aria to annoy Haruhi for a while now. The night ended then with the hosts getting their partners and dancing, while Kyoya and Aria spent a little more time together, making Kyoya reveal more about him that he had to anyone before.

_As you can tell, I am referring to the anime instead of the manga. Sorry to all those who hate the anime. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, this is another chapter in my story, once again, I am not a very good writer but please bear with me. _

The day was as normal for the host club as ever. Tamaki would tell everyone how much of a princess his customers were and Hani and Mori were as cute together as ever. The Hitachin twins were as incestual and Kyoya was acting as cool and sinister as ever. Until, Haruhi and Aria were pulled out by the twins.

"Hey have you two decided on your elective courses for this term?" Haruhi and I looked at the board that was pushed in our faces. It had everything you could think of, well, for a school that they were in. Tamaki and Kyoya were talking about something, it was obviously making Tamaki sad as he was depressed next to a tree. He quickly jumped up and grabbed both Aria and Haruhi.

"Now you two listen to me. I don't want either of you to spend time with those shady twins anymore. Mama and I are very worried for our children." Tamaki was looking over at Kyoya for some help, but he was busy with his clip board. Aria giggled at his rejection, but Tamaki turned back to Haruhi, until the twins interrupted him.

"You know, the school will find out she's a girl in a few days." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, the physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Hikaru said. Tamaki went into down fall. Aria just ignored it and walked away with Haruhi right behind her. The dress was starting to annoy her more than usual.

Back in the room, Haruhi was late and Aria was left alone with the boys. Needless to say, much happened when they were gone. Tamaki was going on and on about a romantic anime that him and Haruhi would be starring in, and that all the boys were the homosexual supporting cast.

"And what am I?" Aria asked with a raised eye brow.

"You, are the jealous stalker girl." He pointed with sparkly affection. Aria was not amused. She wacked him hard with the back of his hand and sent him flying across the room.

"Well done Aria."

"Uh huh. You are a true legend." The Hitachin twins smiled and wrapped their arms around Aria and placed their faces close to her face. Kyoya saw this and stared at the boys evilly, making them grin.

"What's wrong Kyoya?"

"Yeah, feeling a little sick?" They laughed. He just turned his back, and walked to his lap top fuming.

"Any way, you know if everyone finds out that Haru-chan is a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore." Hani brought back reality for Tamaki. "But, if Haru-chan started wearing girls clothes, I bet she will be cuter than she was now."

"She dressed like a usual girl when she was in middle school right? She must have been pretty popular with all the boys." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, according to my investigative reports, someone would declare their undying love for her at least once a month." Kyoya said matter-of-factly.

"Ohh I see, so the boss wouldn't be able to get close to her." Hikaru said.

"But we'd be able to cause were in class with her all day long." Kaoru sneered.

"No way." Tamaki cried. Immediately after that, Haruhi entered the room, apologizing about her being late. Tamaki attacked then, telling Haruhi that her secret would be safe forever. The twins agreed immediately, knowing that watching all the boys flirt with her would be unbearable.

"Hmmm but now that you mention it." Kaoru said placing a thoughtful finger on his lips.

"All the boys flirt with Aria and she gets confessed to nearly every week." Hikaru said, placing a finger on his lip too. Kyoya heard this and turned to face the boys.

"It doesn't matter how much they get confessed to, it just matters on who she decides to go out with, if she wants to." He said quickly. Aria just looked at him with confusion.

"Any way," Tamaki pulled out a board with drawings all over it. "I want you all in formation A then move to formation B."

"Ohh you guys are worried that if I'm found out to be a girl then I won't be a host and I won't be able to pay off the dept. Oh well, I'll have to find a new way to pay it off then." Haruhi laughed sheepishly, obviously not caring if she was a host or not.

"Well, I could still help so that's fine." Aria smiled, with a smile in return from her brunet friend.

"We still have Aria but what about Haruhi."

"Yeah, the topic doesn't seem to have any effect on her what so ever!" The twins exclaimed.

"Are you saying you hate being a host? That you hate this club?" Tamaki pointed an accusing finger.

"To be honest I'd have to say yes." Haruhi said without delay. Tamaki slid back dramatically then fell into the corner of depression. "Well I mean you guys aren't bad but if it gets out that I'm a girl then there's nothing I can do." The twins were amazed that she really didn't care at all if she was a host or not.

"Comon Haruhi. Don't be so cold. They're not that bad." Aria said, attempting to make them all seem better that what she makes them out to be. "I mean," She grabbed Hani. "Could you really say you hate this face?" She held Hani up to Haruhi as Hani made the cutest face, the face that could melt even a gang leader's heart. Haruhi looked at him and smiled.

"I don't hate all of them."

"She needs motivation." Hikaru said thinking hard. Mori got it immediately.

"Fancy Tuna." It was like his words struck her like a lightning bolt. Everyone turned to her in anticipation. They all started to say things like 'She's never had that kinda stuff before? Rough childhood', 'If she was in the host club, she would be able to eat as much fancy stuff as she wanted' and 'You didn't get to have any last time did you?'. Haruhi tried to shrug it off, but she really wanted to try it.

"I'm not going to lie about my gender just because I want to try some fancy food." She paused, deep in thought. "Am I really going to be able to try some?" Aria face palmed. But the plan went on.

At the physical exams, there were many things wrong. Such as, Mori and Hani dressed as doctors, Nurses went with the boys instead of the other way around and the most obvious fact, THERE WERE SO MANY DOCTORS AND NURSES FOR JUST A NORMAL EXAM. Aria was amazed and felt kinda lost in all of it. She was saved when she found Kyoya and Haruhi talking.

"Hey, where are we meant to go?" Aria spoke up making them both turn.

"Oh, we have special doctors for you both, since you two would most likely want to go together." Kyoya smiled down at her, making Aria blush like mad. Kyoya was then hit, but a shady looking man, and as he left Kyoya felt suspicious. Aria noted this and latched onto his arm, shocking him and making him go beet red.

"Could you take us?" Aria acted cute, making him go darker red and nod.

"I guess." He turned his face away. As they were walking, they found where the twins were, undressing casually in front of many girls.

"You boys really have no shame." Aria said causing them to wink at her, and making all the other girls jealous. They did their little incest act, making all the girls scream in glee. Haruhi was pushed into a room by Mori and Hani, leaving Aria alone with Kyoya. "What's happening behind there?"

"Mr. Fujioka, it's time for you to take your chest measurements, once you have finished disrobing behind the curtains, please come out here." A woman said towards the curtains. Aria jumped, and started to freak out when she saw Tamaki, wearing a brown wig, come out. Aria burst into laughter, turning away from the other girls so she wouldn't be heard.

"That's Tamaki's master plan! To pretend to be Haruhi!" Aria asked, laughing into Kyoya's arm. He lifted a hand up to hide his amusement as well. Aria noticed the twins laughing too, saying sly comments about how he 'actually' did it, and that they knew that girls would see through it. After much threatening from Tamaki he turned towards Haruhi, who sent him the death glare.

"Well if you and Miss Aria are ready, then I can show you to your special rooms were the doctors are sworn to secrecy." Kyoya smiled brilliantly.

"It turns out that doctors here today are mostly from Kyoya's families hospitals."

"Would have been nice if you said something to us earlier." The twins shrugged Kyoya's way. "And why does Aria need to have a special room anyway?"

"Aria's body is what most people want to see. Its open for the girls to see and guys if they get in front of the girls." Kyoya smiled.

"So you're saying I'm just something to look at." She glared at Kyoya hard, making him step back a little.

"We- no, ah I mean." He couldn't find the words as she walked off in anger.

"Wow Kyoya, I didn't know you were smooth with the ladies." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Yeah, smooth move." Hikaru finished crossing his arms.

"Hey, it's only open for the girls, the boys part was a joke. I would never let boys see her." He said stepping back again. Mori and Hani were looking even more evil than could be possible.

"Oh don't you worry Kyoya." Aria was back. "I'll defiantly put on a show." She winked at him and passed through roughly. Kyoya was completely shocked as he stood still.

"This is going to be interesting." Tamaki said, coming out of his depression. Aria's room was close by and it was already crowded, and more girls were flocking in, along with many guys.

"If you could please disrobe for me Miss Aria then I will measure your chest, height, weight and any other measurements that are necessary." A lady said to her as Aria stepped forward.

"Of course." Aria started taking off her tie and shirt while the host boys were completely dumbfounded. She finally got out of her top clothing, revealing a black bra. Kyoya nose bled around the area and all the guys leaned in closer.

"What a body!" Kaoru said examining her head to toe.

"Thank you Miss. Now could you please turn so that I may measure your chest?" Aria did as she was told, and the lady measured writing down what she recorded and continued to measure anything necessary. Once she was done, Aria turned to grab her clothes as the host members looked at her results and the other people watching stared in amazement.

"A tiny waist with large hips and chest. She has the perfect hour glass shape." Hikaru said nodding.

"If you guys are done, I would like to go check up on Haruhi." Aria said putting her shirt back on. They all nodded and proceeded to walk over to where she was when they heard something disturbing.

"I'm telling the truth! The man tried to make a pass on me! He was heading towards the music room." They all froze. HARUHI! They ran towards the room as fast as they could, not caring who was sin their way or what other people thought of them. They finally reached her room and opened the curtains only for the poor man to be kicked in the head by Tamaki.

"Hey guys must you really hit him like that!" Aria scolded Tamaki and turned back to the man. "Here, are you okay? Let me help you." She said, bringing the man back to his feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm just looking for my daughter." He said, his shaggy appearance made Aria confused. Neither the less, she turned back to the boys.

"See! He was just looking for his daughter!" She turned back to the man. "I think your daughter is in a different school." He looked at her hopefully. "How about we get you a map back to your school?" He smiled at her with a toothy grin.

"Yes, we shall get him a map please Kyoya." Tamaki asked as Kyoya nodded.

Once the man was on his way, everyone stood watching him leave.

"Could you all please leave, I can't do my physical exam with you guys watching." Haruhi smiled as the boys left.

"You gonna stick around?" Aria asked as she was measured.

"Definitely. I don't want to miss you and Kyoya getting together." She winked at her friend as she turned away blushing ten shades of red.

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." Aria attempted to dismiss her.

"Comon, I have noticed your blush that you get and the way he looks at you." Aria jumped at this.

"The, way he looks at me?" She was starting to get a bit teary, and she didn't even know why.

"Yes. He defiantly likes you. You just wait till tomorrow. He will be all over you, I can tell." Haruhi winked at the now beet red Aria.

"Yeah, maybe." She whispered, looking down to keep her face hidden.

_Yeah, no Kyoya and Aria action there but I need to make the mood so don't worry, there will be more fantastic scenes between Kyoya and Aria in the next chapter _

_I won't be able to upload chapters for a while since where I'm going there is no internet, but I can still type so when I get back there will be a ton of new chapters :D Thanks for all the support! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, this is the episode where a special Renge comes in and disrupts everything. Not to mention she also thinks she is engaged to Kyoya, and we don't want that do we. Aria Alda- Long lived._

"What's with the tears?" Aria asked the tall man next to her. It always amazed her how tall the hosts were.

"It's professional. The ladies love it when we cry." Kyoya was busy writing something. WHAT THE HELL DOES HE NEED TO CONSTANTLY WRITE! "As you can tell, it makes the ladies melt." He smiled making Aria question his tactics.

"So, why the hell do I have to cosplay too!" Aria was tugging on her Kimono.

"Because you're a host too so you have to cooperate with everything we decided to do, including cosplay." Kyoya was completely indifferent and it defiantly ticked the small girl off more than usual. Normally she would admire his sense to stay calm in every situation and never get too angry, or at least show it. But his very presence that day was defiantly annoying to the raven haired girl.

"Maybe something is gonna happen today?" She mumbled to herself while placing a thoughtful finger to her nose.

"Hnnnn did you say something?" Kyoya asked sounding truly, not giving a shit. Aria growled a bit before refraining from slapping him and answering like a civilized person.

"Nothing, just mumbling to myself."

"Hnnn I see."

"Don't try to sound like you care." Aria burst out, and she slapped herself for saying that out loud. He looked at her questionably before turning back to his STUPID board.

"Someone's PMSing." Kaoru said poking Aria's cheek. She immediately went to slap him before stopping herself.

"You, are, very, annoying today Kaoru." She said turning to face him. He was obviously surprised that she knew that he was Kaoru but was used to it since Aria and Haruhi were very much the same. In a sense (sweat drop!).

"Are you feeling okay Aria? I heard you ran into some thugs before school and you got pretty beaten up." Kyoya sat down on a the mat in front of a table. Aria placed herself next to him, checking out her bruises and cuts that covered her arms and chest.

"I'm fine. Just a small beating. I won in the end and now they won't come back here or try to hurt anyone else." Aria was used to being attacked, and used to being badly injured. She often returned home after a few days covered in serious wounds, and then saying it was nothing.

"I heard you have to restrictions. Like what Hani and Mori do, is that correct?" Kyoya was writing again. IF YOUR INTERESTED THEN AT LEAST TRY TO ACT IT! But he was right. Hani and Mori had to go 'easy' on their opponents and so did Aria. But Aria couldn't even knock out her opponents, she was forced to go 'easy easy baby easy' on her opponents. It caused her much trouble since she had a lot more that Hani and Mori and that they were pretty sturdy so the fight would last a long time. Her little 'incident' on her first day at Ouran had caused her restrictions. She had had many fights with the chairman about this but soon gave in when he pleaded.

"Yeah. Its not that bad." She examined a pretty nasty gash that was on her shoulder and was starting to stain her Kimono. She didn't want to go to the nurse's office, for she would have to explain herself and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Kyoya immediately examined it himself, taking out a first aid kit and tending to it. Aria blushed a brilliant red as the handsome man cleaned and covered her wound.

"There. Feeling a little better?" He looked up to meet with her glassy eyes. She immediately fell victim to his deep grey ones that made her keep her gaze with his.

"Yes, thank you." She whispered, only centimetres away from his lips. He moved away quickly.

"Don't mention it. I was merely doing it because it was starting to stain your Kimono and I didn't want to have to pay for the stain to be removed." He placed his pen back to the paper. Aria was fuming again. Her cute embarrassed mood was totally ruined.

"You can be a real asshole sometimes. No wonder only Tamaki truly wants to be around you." Aria didn't know the words came out of her mouth. She wanted to take them back immediately. She wanted to say that she was sorry and wrap her small arm around his slender figure and apologize till he was happy. Instead, she stood, and walked over to the twins leaving the shocked and hurt Kyoya by himself.

"So Aria, how are you?"

"Feeling better?" Kaoru smiled kissing her cheek. Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist while Kaoru nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. She smiled and hugged Hikaru back and kissed Kaoru's head.

"A little." She didn't. She felt like shit, but someone had to tell him that being as cold as he was, was not getting him any friends. It still wasn't the way to tell him, and it was totally uncharacteristic for her to say such things.

The doors opened and a girl was standing by herself in the hall. The twins immediately looked at her and Tamaki made his way over.

"Come in, we don't bite." Hikaru said.

"Calm down boys, she must be a first timer. Come in my princess, its okay, we won't hurt you." Tamaki smiled dazzlingly. She looked up and immediately started yelling at him. Aria was too preoccupied with the twins flirting and their compassion to hear anything that she said. Tamaki was taken aback by this and didn't even know what to do, but once the girl spotted Kyoya, she jumped.

"Ohhhh its sooooo good to see you! You should be the king, not that child!" The girl was clinging to Kyoya's neck, refusing to let go. Kyoya simply smiled and asked for her name.

"So you are Renge Houshakuji." Haruhi asked leaning in forward.

"Yes. Her family have had many deals with my families so if you all could please be nice to her." Kyoya suggested indifferently. Aria was scared that she might have caused more damage than she had first thought.

"Yes I am!" Renge stood and looked at everyone, until turning her gaze to Aria, who was in the middle of a large embrace with the twins, being attacked by passionate kisses and nuzzles. "You!" She pointed to her. "Who are you, and why are you dressed like a punk!" Aria was slightly confused until she realized she was back in her normal uniform and out of the dress and heels she was forced to wear.

"I'm Aria and I am dressed like this because it is comfortable." It was common sense for anyone who knows Aria to understand one thing: She dresses for comfort, not fashion. Renge smiled at this, something that made Aria slightly uncomfortable.

"So, you are the Mafia Princess? It is a pleasure." She walked over and bowed respectively to her. Aria was shocked with the action and felt compelled to bow back in respect, but her current situation between the twins made it impossible.

"Oh please don't bow, it's okay." She smiled as Renge rose with a glint in her eyes. Aria zoned out for most of what she said. Something about character changes and that she was engaged to Kyoya. That fact really didn't surprise her. Kyoya would never propose to someone like her so she knew immediately that it wasn't true.

"Okay so let's get to it!" She finished as everyone started to leave the room, but then she stopped them all. "Oh and I made cookies, but their slightly burnt." She looked down at the cookies that were in a small bundle. Aria took one once she was free from the twins grasp.

"Hmm their just a little burnt, nothing too bad and their pretty good." Aria said after taking a bite. A glint formed in the twins eyes.

"Hmmm let me have a taste." Kaoru said, biting the end of her cookie off while it was still in her mouth. Kyoya turned to look at them.

"Look Aria, you have some crumbs on your face." Hikaru then leaned in and licked it off the side of her lips. Kyoya was then right next to Aria, pushing the twins away from her.

"Kaoru if you wanted some there was some in the bundle, and Hikaru I could have gotten it off myself." She was rubbing her cheek cutely.

"You boys need to back off right now." He said very sternly towards the twins. They simply snickered and ran off to do Renge's bidding. He turned to face Aria. "You do realize they were sexually harassing you."

"Hmmm well, there my friends and personally I really didn't mind." Aria looked forward.

"Don't you care when a man does something like that to you!" His voice was starting to actually have some emotion in it.

"Why do you care?" She realized that they were alone in the room and would most likely be for a few hours. Aria had never felt more nervous in her life as she gulped down a lump that was forming in her throat.

"What happens if they want to go further? What will you do then!" Kyoya was now facing her, trying to get her attention to him. She looked at his perfect face with icy eyes.

"I wouldn't let them." A smile formed on her cheeky face. "Unless I want them to." She winked, and then turned to sit on the couch, grabbing a pillow and relaxing. Kyoya followed and sat next to her, right next to her.

"And who would you want to touch you?" He whispered.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" She snickered looking at him. He smirked.

"Only if you flirt back, oh and that comment before, about me being an asshole. Yeah that didn't affect me what so ever, so you can stop wrestling with your conscious." He snickered, leaning in centimetres away from her lips. Her breath was flowing out her mouth and into his, tasting the raspberry in her mouth. He longed for it, his mouth opening a little more, leaning in a little more. His eyes locked on hers, but they were both starting to close.

"Kyoya! Aria! We can't start without you two!" Hani walked in with Mori right behind him. They were both on the other sides of the couch, acting totally normal (wink wink nudge nudge).

"Yes were coming." Aria said getting up quickly and running out the door. She quickly made herself comfortable with Kaoru, clinging to his arm and smiling cutely (like this :3).

"ohh why were you late?" Kaoru snickered. Aria stared daggers at the boy as Hikaru walked over to nuzzle up to her.

"You boys are being quite affectionate today." She pointed out. "Why is that hmmm?" The boys looked at each other and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"No reason pacifically." Hikaru's eyes glinted towards Kyoya who had decided to join them. Kaoru smiled and looked towards Kyoya as well.

"Is there something you two want?" He asked casually as the twins grip on Aria tightened.

"Hmmm nothing."

"But there's obviously something _you _want Kyoya senpai." Kaoru winked at him as he stared coldly.

"Hey guys, your grip is kinda tight." Aria said, making all of them turn their attention towards her.

"Oh, sorry." The twins said letting her go.

"Excuse me Princess." Renge got all their attention. "Please could you come over here since you are all in the screen shot and I would like to record the twins now."

"Oh dear I'm sorry." Aria said, grabbing Kyoya's arm and walking out to the side. The twins did their thing and Tamaki was a very convincing lonely king, but when it came to Mori and Hani it just went wrong. Mori wasn't evil or mean but he didn't seem like the type of guy to hang out with a mean person, and Hani was not a bully. It was proven when half way through their scene, Hani jumped on Haruhi, crying and apologizing for saying mean things and that he didn't mean any of it.

"No no cut! That was all wrong!" Renge screamed towards the small boy. She walked over to the director that was now looking at the screen with serious intent. Kyoya was explaining who the man was and all that stuff. Aria was busy watching what Renge was doing, and it as a good thing she was. Renge was pulling two boys towards Haruhi, she started talking about something to do with the bully scene. But then the boys didn't look to friendly. Aria recognized the boys slightly, they looked like the sons of gang members, gang members that Aria had consulted with once.

This wasn't going to end well, and Aria knew that the most. She stepped forward ready for anything when, one of the boys pushed Renge towards the wall. Haruhi stepped in the way and quickly protected Renge with her own body. Aria ran forward placing a hand on her hurt friend and looking up towards the boys to give them a spine chilling glare. They ran off quickly without a second glance.

"Hey, you okay?" Tamaki said, scaring Aria. He gasped at the sight of her tears and leaned forward with a worried expression.

"My contact." She said, placing a finger out with a curved clear object. This made Aria laugh and Tamaki to sigh.

"You're a proper host now." He smiled at her. Aria stood up, knowing that she was useless in the situation. As she was walking back to their normal room she was pulled behind a wall by Kyoya. Aria didn't have a chance to do or say anything when she felt a pair of soft lips kiss her jaw. Shocked and totally flustered, she gasped and turned her head, closing her eyes in embarrassment. As soon as she opened her mouth to say something, he was gone, already walking towards the camera's and breaking the glass.

Aria knew what that meant. He didn't like to be messed with, and Aria really got to him in the music room. She chuckled darkly, feeling a little excited.

"This is going to be fun." She said as he turned to face her. She walked off, heading towards the music room to change back to her pants. "Yep, this is going to be a real lot of fun."

_Yeah I know, horrible. I promise it shall get better. Review please! I'm planning on working on a new story with Bleach characters and of course, its about Hitsugaya cause he's my favourite. :D please read it! :D Oh and i would like it very much if someone gave me a last name for Aria. I want her last name to mean something and I don't mind if it's in Japanese or Italian I just need one. So if one of you or whoever wants to, could someone please give me a last name and the meaning I would really appreciate it :D Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay it's been a while but here is my new chapter. I decided to skip a few episodes since I read the manga, so I have decided to add a chapter that is completely irrelevant to the actual anime or manga, but instead, shows a little more about my character Aria. Hope you enjoy it :D_

"Where are we going Tamaki?"

"Yeah, you always drag us into something stupid! This better be good." The twins didn't seem impressed with the surroundings, and it didn't help that it was 11 at night. Tamaki simply smiled and lead the group to a corner club. The boys didn't seem impressed, and Kyoya defiantly didn't want to be there, but Tamaki insisted so whole heartedly.

They entered to see everyone having fun. Girls were clinging to boys and drinks were all around the place. But it had a certain safe feel to the place, like it was okay that under aged children were entering the club. People glanced at them, but didn't attack or send any rude waves. Instead, they simply smiled, and said 'hi', or even asked their names.

They nearly forgot why they were there, until the stage that had an armature singer on it, lit up, to show off the person they had wanted to see. Aria stood tall on the stage, wearing her average punk outfit and talking with her friends on the stage. They boys watched as her and the other girls around her, sang, danced, and had fun on the stage. Her voice was incredible and Tamaki commented how it was such a waist that she was only singing rock and pop songs.

"WOW!" The twins said in awe. They all watched as she continued on her way, then after she was done. Walked off. They saw her again in different clothes and different hair style. Her normal long curling hair was completely straight and tied up high, and her fringe was pulled back. She wore tight blue jeans and an erotic top with only two straps holding it up, one around her neck and another around the back of her bust. The top was also loosely covering her bust but showing off her shoulders, hips and complete back and had deep blue and silver swirls around it. She also wore tall silver heels.

The boys followed where she was going, and saw that she walked into a guarded room.

"Let's go." Tamaki said getting up and walking over to the door. The others followed nervously, and easily passed through the door. Inside was Aria with several other people around talking in Italian.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, quickly getting up and walking over to them. Her friends simply smiled and greeted them as Aria pulled them into the other room that was filled with boxes.

"We came to see you." Tamaki hugged her tightly like he always did, but Aria was still in shock.

"It was the Kings idea." The twins shrugged.

"You looked like you were having so much fun up there!" Hani smiled as Mori nodded in agreement. Aria looked down. She felt ashamed that they had to see her like that, she hated it. She dressed like she did since it was just a party with her friends, just a time out. But she never wanted the hosts to see her like she was. She felt like a disgrace. It wasn't just the way she dressed that she didn't want them there, it was also the fact that she was a mafia princess, she could get attacked at any time. She was scared for their safety and it was no help that she knew someone was coming after her.

"Guys you should really leave." She felt horrible after she saw their faces from her words.

"But we wanted to see you." Tamaki said.

"It's not safe." She looked around nervously, walking over to open the crates. At that moment, the door burst open and men walked in, they also came through the window. They caught them all off guard and it wasn't long until the boys were gagged and tied up while Aria was tied to a chair with a man smiling at her.

"That wasn't much work." He laughed while his few henchmen guarded the area.

"Hello Gino." She smiled bitterly to the man. He laughed and placed a hand on her cheek while blowing smoke into her face. She didn't flinch, or cough. She simply stared at him with cold icy eyes.

"My darling Princess." He stepped back and held his arms high and his hands up right. "You are such an idiot sometimes. I cannot believe you did something like this to your friends." He laughed deep as she stared straight ahead, not even glancing at her friends. "Boys. Do whatever you wish with her." He laughed again and exited the room, leaving her alone with her friends, and the henchmen. Aria glanced to see all the boys eyes wide open and staring at her and the men. She laughed slightly. The henchmen were walking forward to attack her when her legs swung up to stop them.

"Hold it!" She commanded. They stopped, much to her surprise, as she crossed her legs. "Now, I would like to tell you what I am about to do. I will, throw this chair at you," She nodded towards a man to the left. "Then I will attack you three only with my legs and then finally finishes the rest of you off with a few random attacks." She smiled a little as they looked at each other in disbelief. "And since my lighter isn't working, I'll have to do all this, with my hands behind my back." The men took a few seconds, then attacked her.

Everything she said she was going to do happened. She attacked, and knocked them all out, then she quickly used a hidden knife to cut her ropes, and her friends. She laughed at their expressions as she cut them out.

"That was awesome!" Kaoru said grabbing her hand. She smiled brightly at her friend and looked towards the door again. The ruckus must have alerted her friends and she knew that Gino would also come.

"Hey guys, you really need to get outta here. I don't know when Gino will come back." At that second the door opened and there was gun fire. It hit Aria in her arm, making her fall to the ground in pain and it wasn't long until her friends came in and knocked him out.

"Here's the place." Kyoya said while the others looked over the tall ware house.

"So this is where Aria told us to come?" Hani asked climbing onto Mori. The night they had been at the club was a new experience for them and it scared them all to see what Aria was during the night. She had gone home after her attack, taking the bullet out of her own arm and binding it up herself. Of course everyone had worried about her, but she was a strong woman and didn't need much help. Aria had also told them to come to a special place on the next free day they had, so that they could see what it was really like as a mafia princess.

And so here they were. Standing outside a rundown warehouse, hearing screaming and laughter, along with music. They stood for a while until they opened the doors to see the whole warehouse filled with people running around busily. In the mists of it all they spotted Aria wearing on a tight bandage as a top and tight black skinny jeans with no shoes. She was covered in dirt and soot from working on what seemed to be an old steam engine.

"Aria!" Tamaki and the twins screamed, she spun around and smiled brightly when she spotted them. They all noticed the bandage that was around her upper arm.

"Hey guys, come on in here." Most of the women were seen out the back cooking with two large pots, and the men were helping Aria out with the mechanics.

"What are you doing here?" Hani asked as she took them to the side of the place, offering them some drinks which they gladly accepted.

"Sometimes we like to do other things than sell drugs and commit crimes. Most of the time one of us finds an engine or car that's been abandoned and bring it here, then we work on it and sell it off to enthusiasts." She glanced to her friends working on the steam train. One of the small children that were running around ran up to her and passed a cloth. "Thank you Leo." She smiled down to him as he jumped on her lap.

"Princess, will you marry me?" He asked innocently. The boys laughed at this as Aria smiled at him and cleaned her face with the cloth he gave her.

"Sure." She laughed as he went in for a kiss and she turned his head to kiss his cheek.

"Congratulations." Kyoya smiled at the boy and laughed along with the others.

"Can I be the priest!" Tamaki said quickly.

"I don't want our marriage to be ordinary! I want a proper priest!" Leo said quickly, making Tamaki go into depression.

"Hey what are you all doing over there!" A lady yelled from the kitchen.

"I think me and Leo just got engaged!" Aria yelled back making the woman laugh.

"That's great! Well, lunch is ready, bring your friends over and take a seat!" She commanded as Leo ran towards her screaming 'mommy'.

"Comon guys let's go eat. I hope just ordinary spaghetti is good enough, it's just a little expensive for us to buy anything else for so many people."

"That's fine for us." Kyoya said smiling. They all looked towards him for a second in disbelief, but then proceeded to take a seat at one of the many long tables. The lunch was delicious and the boys enjoyed the company of the mafia. It wasn't long until all the food was done and everyone was back to doing their work, along with the host club who were staying outside with Aria.

"It's a very different environment in their from what we are used to." Tamaki pointed out as Aria and Hani were playing knuckled. Aria looked up from what she was doing and hit Hani's knuckles hard, making him nearly screech in pain.

"Yeah, their great aren't they!" She turned back and hit Hani again.

"How did you end up as the princess of the mafia again?" Mori asked curiously.

"You earn titles from reputation. When I was really young I always wanted to protect my family, so the men taught me all they knew. I soon went out and did the dirty business for the elders, no one suspects a cute little 7 year old." She smiled slightly.

"7! You were 7!" Tamaki nearly fainted in shock.

"Yeah. The ladies used to play with my hair, dress me up all cute and all, then put me out on the mission. It was my idea, and it worked like a dream. Of course, I'm a bit old now, so instead I pretend to be a hooker and I trade there." She gasped in pain as Hani hit her knuckles hard.

"A hooker?" The twins looked at each other.

"Yeah. I don't dress like a slut because I want to. It helps with business."

"Why are the Mafia here?"

"Were making deals with the Japanese Mafia so we need to stay here for a while."

"But there's so many of you, is it really necessary?" Kyoya asked, looking back into the warehouse. It was totally stupid for so many foreigners to come to Japan for a deal that only a few could do.

"Most came because they wanted to see Japan, but others actually live here. It's not uncommon since they basically blend in here." She smiled towards him, making his heart beat fast. She stood up, pulling Hani with her and walked over to the door. The sun was setting and the sky was a magnificent pink and she took the colours as a warning that they should probably leave. "It's getting late. Maybe you guys should go home now." She attempted to be polite but to her it sounded a little rude.

"Oh that's true!" Tamaki agreed. They all walked off to the main streets so that their cars could pick them up. Aria smiled and walked back into the warehouse.

The club room was empty, except for a sneaky pair who entered exceptionally early. Haruhi was lying on the couch with her eyes closed, listening intently to the sweet melody that filled the room. Aria was smiling with her eyes closed too, playing the piano. The song was graceful and her voice was beautiful and sent chills down the host (who were listening behind the door) spine.

_I heard there was a secret chord__  
><em>_that David played and it pleased the lord__  
><em>_but you don't really care for music, do you__  
><em>_well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth__  
><em>_the minor fall and the major lift__  
><em>_the baffled king composing hallelujah___

_hallelujah..._

The music continued and Haruhi seemed to drift off when the song was done.

"Wow, you have an incredible voice." Tamaki said, walking in with the others behind. Aria blushed a deep red and looked down.

"It's rude to ease drop." She commented as Haruhi sat upright and looked at them evilly.

"Hmmm were having a special ball next week and it would be quite profitable if Aria could sing for us. I'm sure all her clients would much appreciate it." He was busy with his clipboard while he said this and didn't notice Aria's disapproving glare.

"I am not singing for anyone." She snapped quickly.

"But I'm sure everyone would love to hear your voice." Hikaru said.

"Yeah and if Kyoya said it must be done, then it must be." Kaoru added.

"And you're voice is beautiful and shouldn't everyone hear how great it is?"

"Yeah." Mori nodded.

"Once again. I am not singing for anyone. EVER." She walked over to sit next to Haruhi while Haruhi poured her some tea. Tamaki went into depression and sat in his corner.

"It would be so good if you sang." He murmured while planting mushrooms. Aria glared at him and Kyoya.

"I don't want to sing to the school or anyone. I only sing for Haruhi, that's it." She was getting quite tired of the conversation and knew that she couldn't win while Tamaki was in his corner. Tamaki glanced over with big puppy dog eyes, and it made Aria shiver. She really had a soft spot for Tamaki since he was so kind to Haruhi, and he was funny to annoy.

"He won't stop starring at you until you say yes." Kyoya added while smiling evilly.

"You're cruel." She said with a strong voice. Kyoya glanced over and seemingly didn't care for what she said, but in reality, it made him quite upset and angry. He only did anything for profit, so why did he want to make her happy when there was nothing in it for him? He didn't know it himself and he didn't want to become weak, so he simply turned back and rudely added:

"Like you? At least I don't need to dress as a prostitute to gain what I need." The room went silent as his words drifted. Aria didn't know what to do, no one had judged her like that, and she thought he understood her motives.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi screamed at him with anger. Aria's head fell down and she walked, quietly, out of the room.

"That was low." Hikaru said while pulling Kaoru out of the room. Hani and Mori shook their heads and walked out as well. Tamaki was the only one that stayed.

"Kyoya." Tamaki went to place a hand on Kyoya's shoulder but he moved away. The effect of his words hit himself harder than they had to Aria. "It's hard to tell someone how you feel, and sometimes, you do stupid things. I think you just need to apologize."

"What will apologizing do? And what do you mean feelings? I feel nothing for her." He snapped quickly, placing his clip board down and put his head into his hands.

"Yes, you have feelings Kyoya, we all do. You can't hide or deny what you feel for Aria." Tamaki sat down next to him and chuckled a little.

"I don't feel anything for Aria."

"When you two hug do you smell her hair?" Tamaki asked with a serious face. Kyoya stared at him for a while when he finally responded.

"_What?_" He said with shock.

"When you and Aria hug, and I know you two have since she hugs everyone, do you smell her hair?"

"I do-"

"Does it smell like strawberries?"

"Yo-"

"Or watermelons?"

"BOTH!" He screamed, then looked at the table in shock. Tamaki laughed and patted his friends shoulder affectionately. Kyoya blushed and stared at his friend.

"Yeah, you defiantly feel nothing for her." He left the confused and embarrassed Kyoya alone. \

_I truly think it is a sin that I write stories but MEH! Please review :D_


End file.
